Damon's Night
by kinkiara
Summary: If you're like me, you always wanted to know exactly what was going on in Damon's head. This is the story of the Vampire Diaries, all from Damon's perspective. Some liberties taken. Mostly canon.
1. Prequel

Damon's Night

Prequel

I feel the asphalt beneath me. It's all I feel these days. Well, that and my burning desire to see her again. It's all I think about. As I lay here in the outskirts of Mystic Falls, listening to the sounds of the woods all around me waiting for the next vehicle to come along and bring me my meal, I contemplate my plan.

The comet is coming.

After all these years I will finally get to see her again. Katherine will know that it is me who rescued her. Me, not Stefan. Sure, there are still some kinks I need to work out. For starters, how I will get into the Lockwood mansion to get the necklace without alerting anyone's suspicions? I shrug to myself. I know I'll think of something. I have time. It's months away.

This was Katherine's trick that she taught me all those years ago. Act all damsel in distress-or gentleman, as the case may be-and idiots will bend over backwards to to help you.

I can hear the music and the laughter from the party going on just south of here. Fools, to make themselves so vulnerable. Tasty fools, though. Why is no one driving home yet?

I'm so caught up in my own thoughts that I heard her before I smelled her.

"I know Bonnie, you're right," she said to her phone. "You and my mom both are. I just can't bring myself to tell him. At least, not tonight. I'll call you later."

That voice! I'd know that voice anywhere. The tempo is off and the tone is slightly different, but hell, it's been 150 years, things might have changed. Still…how can this be?

With all the speed afforded to me by my…condition…I rush towards the voice, and there she is, standing in front of me. I can hardly believe my eyes.

"Katherine."

How did she escape the tomb in which she had been imprisoned? The very tomb I had just been plotting to rescue her from? How could she not have come to me when she escaped? Did she think I died? Does she understand my need to throw her against the ground right now and never let her go again?

On her face, though, I saw only confusion. "No- um – I…. I'm Elena."

And then I hear it, her pounding heart. The look of innocence and awe at my sudden appearance. This wasn't Katherine; couldn't be.

Who is this girl?

"Oh, you – you just look… I'm sorry, you just really remind me of someone. I'm Damon."

Why am I not just eating her? She's all alone, I'm hungry. It's a win-win. But I can't. She looks so much like Katherine, yet so innocent. Maybe she can be a temporary plaything until the comet. No. I dismiss the idea as soon as it comes to me. I know one thing for sure, Katherine would be pissed if I was screwing some cheap copy of her while I waited.

"Not to be rude or anything, Damon, but it's kind of creepy that you're out here in the middle of nowhere."

Oh, she has no idea. I flash her my signature grin.

"You're one to talk. You're out here all by yourself."

"It's Mystic Falls. Nothing bad ever happens here."

If she only knew what I briefly contemplating doing to her just moments ago. I don't know what to say back to her. How can I, Damon Salvatore, be at a loss for words with this girl?

Elena gestures with her phone, "Got into a fight with my boyfriend."

How cute. She wants to banter with me about her boyfriend. Some young love is in trouble. Probably some douche who doesn't understand the beauty he has before him. Wait… No, she is just a cheap imitation. She doesn't have that fire that Katherine always displayed with every movement, every word, every sultry look. Might as well play along with the girl. Might help me get the lay of the current Mystic Falls situation.

"About what, may I ask?" Argh. Are you kidding me? Like I really wanted to know. And yet, it is strangely fascinating, talking to this girl who looks so much like Katherine, but it nothing like her. The turmoil is running circles in my brain.

"Life, future…he's got it all mapped out."

I cock my head to the side. She looks much too young to be deciding her whole future. No wonder she's mad at her boyfriend. _Why do I care?_

"And you don't want it?"

"I don't know what I want."

I know what she wants. I can tell by the way she's looking at me. While the Petrova fire is not burning in her eyes, there is a glimmer of a smolder behind that veil of innocence.

"Well, that's not true. You want what everyone wants."

"What, mysterious stranger who has all the answers?"

"Hm, well, let's just say I've been around a long time. I've learned a few things." Mostly from you. Argh, I mean your copy. I mean the woman that you are so cheaply imitating…. Smooth Salvatore, really smooth. At least I hadn't said it aloud.

Apparently Elena doesn't see me inner conflict. She steps closer.

"So, Damon, tell me. What is it that I want?"

I close the distance that is left between us, so that I'm standing right next to her. I can smell the perfume she's wearing, and it missed with the scent of the blood running through her veins, doing its best to intoxicate me-and not completely failing. She smells like sunshine and lavender and vanilla. Stop being so sappy, Damon.

"You want a love that consumes you. You want passion, an adventure, and even a little danger." Way to lay off the sappy, Damon. I almost roll my eyes at myself.

"So, what do _you _want?" She asks, leaning in closer.

I can feel her so close. The heat emanating off of her body. The liquid sunshine of her essence. My need to throw her down and take her right here almost overcomes me. The honking horn and lights coming towards us in the distance knock me out of my trance.

"It's my parents," Elena says, glancing at the approaching vehicle.

Crap. I can't eat her, I can't eat what's in this vehicle. There goes my meal plan for the night. The comet is still months off. No one can know I'm here yet. I place my hand on her arm as she starts to go and look her straight in the eyes.

"I want you to get everything that you are looking for, but right now I want you to forget that this happened. Can't have people knowing that I'm in town yet." One last look into those beautiful doe eyes.

"Goodnight, Elena."

I rush off before I can say or do anything else. I know my compulsion worked. She won't remember this encounter. For just a fleeting second I feel sad, wishing she would remember me. Wishing that when she went to bed tonight, she would dream of the mysterious stranger with all the answers.

I quickly toss those thoughts out of my head. I have bigger plans this year. But, first, it's dinner time.


	2. Episode 1

Hi everyone! Thanks for reading my story! This is my first fanfic ever, so let me know if you have any suggestions. My goal is to eventually write the entire series from Damon's POV. This will follow canon, and most of the dialog is from the transcripts. I do not own the vampire diaries, I'm just borrowing them for a bit. Enjoy!

Damon's Night

Episode 1

Four months later

Again I wait on the road. Waiting for my next meal. I like this shirt, so I'm not lying on the asphalt. My impatience is accruing in me. I decide to play with the fog. One of my favorite hobbies. Lovely thick fog.

I think of her eyes. Those big doe eyes. I've been observing her for the last four months, using my crow to keep an eye on her. The sadness that has overcome her. Trying so hard to be strong for her brother.

Just then a car hits me and I go flying in the air. Damn it. I said I liked this shirt. Oh, well, show time.

As I lie on the ground waiting for them to approach, I can her them in the car.

"Are you ok?" says a male voice.

His companion, a female responds, "We just hit someone! Oh my god!"

"Call for help," the man calls as he opens the door and gets out of the car.

I can hear his heartbeat as he approaches me. Oh, he's so scared that he actually hurt me. I smile as I try to lay still.

"Come on, come on!" I hear from the vehicle.

"Please be alive!" He grabs my hand. I feel him rub is hand over my ring. I know he can tell just how cold my touch is. "Oh, my god."

I cannot wait any longer. I lunge at him and pierce his throat with my teeth. Enjoying the flow of blood into my body giving me strength. God, cheap beer, really? Sometimes I wish everyone knew how to enjoy the finer spirits and didn't douse themselves in Coors. Oh, well, more bourbon for me.

"There's no signal!" I hear her call as she gets out of the car. She looks around trying to figure out where we went. "Darren! Darren? "

A lover of good dramatic effect, I toss Darren's body onto the hood of the vehicle. She turns and sees his dead corpse and starts screaming.

Now that is a wonderful sound. They always taste so much better when they're scared. Well, maybe it's just more exciting for me. Either way, I'm not complaining.

She starts to run down the street as fast as her legs will carry her. I watch her for a minute, then I swoop down and claim my prey.

The next day

She's leaving the house today. She hasn't done that in a long time. My crow watches her from above as she gets into a blue Prius. It's almost the same shade as my car, briefly wishing I was the one picking her up. Before she enters the car it looks like she steels herself and adds a smile to her face. This is not the genuine smile she had given me months previous, but a forced smile trying to show her friends she's ok. The sadness that has overcome her in these months due to her parents death, I cannot help but wonder how cursed this girl must be to have been born with Katherine's face, but not her spirit.

As I watch her drive off in the vehicle, I can only imagine what vapid high school chit chat she has to endure. How can she be wasted by being a high school student? Damon, get a grip. She is nothing. My anger builds by my ongoing distraction with this girl. I lash out in the only way I can from this distance.

My crow crashes straight into the windshield, causing the car to screeches to a halt. Let that be a warning, I think. You are never safe and I am always watching.

As my crow lands safely on a nearby signpost, I sigh as I realize she doesn't even know I'm watching. She probably just thought it was a freak accident.

Later that day

I've followed her again. I really need a new hobby. She's sitting by her parent's grave, writing in that green diary as always. She looks so sad and beautiful. Her long straight brown hair, that red top that shows just the hint of what lies beneath, those tight jeans. I really should take away that sadness.

What am I thinking. I don't want to help her. Maybe I can scare her a bit. That would distract her. Turn her sadness into fear.

My crow lands on the grave and starts squawking at her. "Ok. Hi bird." Wait, does she know it's me? "That's not creepy or anything." Of course she doesn't think it's me. Why do I always believe that she is going to break through her compulsion and know that I'm following her?

Might as well give her more of the thrill. Get that delicious smelling blood of hers boiling. I start to creep the fog in, surrounding her.

She rises and tries to wave the bird off, "Shoo! That's what I thought."

As she turns she sees that my crow is now watching her from behind. It squawks again at her. This is not what causes her heart to start pounding furiously beneath her chest. I'm standing, just a few gravesites away, surrounded in fog. I know she sees me. I feel her breath catch in her throat. She turns and starts to run as fast as she can out of the cemetery. Do I follow?

My crow catches up to her first, seeing her trip and fall, just before she reaches the road. I decide I will go and be the hero to her when I see him.

_Stefan_. What is he doing here? How dare he speak with her. I've claimed her as mine.

Glad to see Elena's no dummy as she questions him, "Were you following me?"

"No, I-a, I-a just – I saw you fall." Wow, brother, I roll my eyes. Way to know how to charm a lady.

"Uh-huh, and you just happened to be hanging out in a cemetery," Elena responds.

"I'm visiting. I have family here." Yeah, family you could care less about, I think. If only you knew how close your immediate family was.

I can see the change in Elena's face, feeling guilty for her words to Stefan. "Oh. Wow. Tactless. I'm sorry. It's the fog, it's making me foggy. And then back there, there was this – this bird, and it was all very Hitchcock for a second. That is the bird movie, right, the Hitchcock?" I smile knowing that she appreciated the effort I went to set my scene of terror, but it is quickly replaced by a frown as I wonder how this girl has made it through life without watching The Birds. "I'm Elena."

"I'm Stefan."

"I know. We have History together." Are you kidding me? Stefan is going to school again? How many high school diplomas does one man need? This can't be a coincidence. He's back for Elena. How did he know she exists?

"And English and French," replies Stefan. God, he's stalking her, too. And she's falling for it.

"Right."

The beast in me growls as he reaches up to pull a leaf out of Elena's hair.

"Thanks…" It looks like she's struggling to keep the conversation going, "Nice ring."

"Oh. Um, it's a family ring, yeah. I'm kinda stuck with it. It's weird, huh?" I fight the urge to rip the ring off his finger and watch him burn in the sunlight for being so close to her. He needs to leave. Now.

"No, no. It's just, I mean, there are rings and then there's that." Elena chuckles softly.

A breeze hits. I smell it just as Stefan does. Fresh blood. NO! My brother cannot be left alone with Elena bleeding. I ready myself to jump out and save her from my ripper brother.

"Did you hurt yourself," Stefan asks.

"Hmm?" Elena distractedly says.

He repeats, "Did you hurt yourself?"

"Oh, uh, I don't know." I tense up as I watch Elena walk over to a rock and lift up her pant leg. I can clearly see the blood oozing down her leg. I fight the need to go and lick her wound, cherishing the wonderful taste that I know must be her. That liquid sunshine that I've been dying to try.

"Oh! Would you look at that. That is not pretty."

I see Stefan turn and his face change into the monster within. Should I stop him now? Can I risk giving away my master plan to save this one girl?

"Are you ok?" I pull my eyes away from Stefan and look into Elena's face. She looks at Stefan with concern.

"You should go. Take care of that."

Elena rolls down her pants, "Really it's nothing."

While her head is turned, Stefan runs into the woods. Ok, now I know he's here for a reason. He fought his ripper instincts. My possessive feeling over this girl is not to be denied. I need to get my brother out of this town. I mean, I need him out to stop him, from stopping me, from rescuing Katherine. Katherine cannot know he is around until we have reunited and rekindled our love. Yes, that's why he must leave, I confirm with myself, as I watch the shocked girl walk back to her house.

The next evening

Ah. First week of school party. Douche bag central. Lots of people for me to feed off of. I think I'll leave a little surprise for Stefan. He cannot risk being found out. His bunny diet has left him too weak to compel an entire town into not thinking he's a vampire.

As I stalk the woods for stragglers, I see a pretty girl walking alone. She seems to be drunk and hopped up on some sort of drugs. Hmm. I could go for a slight contact high.

I bring my signature fog in. She's so out of it this should really freak her out. I want the most dramatic effect possible.

"Jeremy? Is that you?" She calls. Yes, because the young Gilbert boy can also summon fog at will, I think as I roll my eyes. I realize I'm happy I'm not going to kill this one. She's pretty and her simple nature will go well with my plans.

I know she senses me, as she turns around, "Jeremy?" she again calls, sounding slightly panicked.

As she turns back, I'm right in front of her. She screams as I rip into her throat.

At the Salvatore boarding house

Ah, the boarding house. I had not been back since my return to Mystic Falls. I had little interest in rekindling a relationship with my great nephew Zach. I knew he kept good enough care of the place. I cannot believe my brother is stupid enough to return here. Does he not know that the same families still live here? They will not turn a blind eye to a Salvatore returning to the fold.

I'm looking around Stefan's room. Same old brother. Journals everywhere spilling his inner most thoughts. Dear diary, the forest animals are laughing at me. They can feel my pain. Don't they know I don't want to hurt them when I latch onto them? I almost laugh out loud at my brothers incoherent ramblings. Why did he see the need to write everything down from all of his years? Let the past go.

Well, maybe I'm not one to talk, as I think about Katherine. My reason for being. The only thing that keeps me going. I will find her. I care not about anything else that has occurred these past 150 years, all I want to see is her again. As I think of her, my thoughts quickly turn to Elena, and that sad smile of hers.

Stefan walks into the room. His forehead brooding so much, you would think his eyebrows and eyelashes were one.

As he cannot see me over his giant eyebrows I go out onto his balcony, always wanting to go with the chance for dramatic flair.

I send my crow in first, and watch as Stefan's eyes follows its trail. He knows it's me.

He turns and see's me in the entryway of the balcony.

"Damon."

"Hello, brother."

"Crow's a bit much, don't you think?"

"Wait till you see what I can do with the fog," I wink in reply.

"When did you get here," he questions me tensely.

"Well, I couldn't miss your first day at school," I respond, looking around his room again. "Your hair's different. I like it." Hero hairdos are all the rage, I think to myself.

"It's been 15 years, Damon."

"Thank God. I couldn't take another day of the nineties. That horrible grunge look? Did not suit you. Remember, Stefan, it's important to stay away from fads." I chuckle to myself as I remember his grunge style. Stefan always did like to be "hip" with the times. I prefer my signature look, complete with leather jackets. Those have been in style since the 50's.

"Why are you here?"

"I miss my little brother."

"You hate small towns. It's boring. There's nothing for you to do." He thinks he knows me so well. It's true that I haven't been able to feed much in town, draws too much attention. I know he wants to know the real reason I'm here, afraid that it's the same reason he's here.

"I've managed to keep myself busy."

"You know, you left that girl alive tonight. That's very clumsy of you."

I scoff in response, "Ah. That can be a problem…for you." I smile.

"Why are you here now?" Ah, the million dollar question. I won't let him know the true answer, so I'll play along with him, causing him fear for his precious little copy.

"I could ask you the same question. However, I'm fairly certain your answer can be summed up all into one little word…Elena."

As if it were possible to brood more, Stefan finds a way. His eyebrows attempt to jump off his face and come after me at the mention of her name.

I continue, "She took my breath away. Elena. She's a dead ringer for Katherine." I prod; knowing that inside Elena is nothing but a cheap imitation of the wonder that is Katherine. I cannot help but poke my brother further. "Is it working, Stefan? Being around her, being in her world? Does it make you feel alive?" For just an instant I think of the sunshine smell of her.

"She's not Katherine."

"Well, let's hope not. We both know how that ended." Us hating each other for all time, her stuck in a tomb for 150 years. "Tell me something, when's the last time you had something stronger than a squirrel?" He wasn't in ripper mode earlier. How stable is he? Can I trust him not to out me in this town before my plan is finished? Will he hurt Elena? I quickly dismiss that last thought.

"I know what you're doing, Damon. It's not gonna work." Oh, if he really knew what I was doing….

"Yeah? Come on. Don't you crave it a little?" I advance on Stefan, giving tiny pushes on him, trying to start a fight.

"Stop it!" I need him to let the ripper take over. Then his guilty conscious will take over and he'll leave this town again for another Lexi detox. I just need some time without him looking over my shoulder.

"Let's do it. Together. I saw a couple of girls out there. Or just, let's cut to the chase, let's just go straight for Elena."

"STOP IT!" Stefan yells and shoves me back.

"Imagine what her blood tastes like!"

Stefan's ripper face comes out, his eyes go veiny and black, I see his teeth come out.

"I can," I almost freeze for a moment imagining the glorious smell from her cut earlier that day.

"I said STOP!" Stefan runs straight into me and throws himself and me out the window.

Well, this is fun I think. I move to the hedge fence as I watch him fall flat on his face after the dive, landing with a crash on the pavement.

"I'm impressed," I say to Stefan as he looks at me calmly standing there. "I give it a six. Missing style, but I was pleasantly surprised. Very good with the whole face-(I imitate his growling face)-thing. It was good."

"You know, it's all fun and games, Damon, huh? But wherever you go, people die." Stefan starts stalking closer to me. His veins are mostly gone, and the look that remains makes it look like he will start crying at any moment. What a wuss my brother has become.

"That's a given," I respond.

"Not here. I won't allow it." Like he could stop me.

"I take that as an invitation," I say with a smile.

"Damon, please. After all these years, can't we just give it a rest?"

You'd like that wouldn't you. Me to forgive you for taking Katherine, dooming me to this life, letting her die? "I promised you an eternity of misery, so I'm just keeping my word."

"Just stay away from Elena." Really, that's what this all comes down to? He can keep his cheap copy. Might keep him distracted.

"Where's your ring?," I ask. "Oh, sun's coming up in a couple of hours, and, poof, ashes to ashes."

Stefan looks at his hand in panic. His ring is missing. He shoots me a pleading glance.

"Relax. It's right here." I hold the ring out to him. Stefan gingerly takes it and places it back on his finger. I think to myself, you're my brother, like I'd actually kill you. But you do need to know who's boss.

I get into full vampire mode fangs, veins, and all, "You should know better than to think you're stronger than me." I grab him by the throat and throw him against the garage. "You lost that fight when you stopped feeding on people. I wouldn't try it again." I hear a sound coming from the house.

"I think we woke Zach up." I smile and start walking towards the boarding house. "Sorry, Zach." Time to say hello to my nephew.

The Grill

My meeting with Zach went as well as to be expected. He hates both of us, but at least he knows who's in charge. I needed to get out of there, get a drink, and maybe a girl.

As I sat at one of the tables, nursing my drink, I overheard some of the conversation next to me. Two girls going on and on about how they never get the guy. The girl whining is actually quite attractive, if you like that Barbie look. Then I hear them talking about the one thing that always catches my attention in this town.

"And…Elena always says the right thing. She doesn't even try! And he picks her. And she's always the one that everyone picks, for everything. And I try so hard, and…I'm never the one."

These are Elena's friends? Some friends. Fighting over the same boy. Wait, they're talking about my brother, I almost groan at the thought.

"It's not a competition, Caroline."

"Yeah, it is."

I like this girl's drive. I have a feeling she would be fun and allow me to keep a closer watch on Elena and Stefan. As the dark haired girl leaves the table to head to the back, I look over at Barbie and give her a small nod. Her face instantly lights up. I know I have her, but I'll wait until later to collect. I have the feeling I would kill her right away if I take her now.

I'll need her for later.


	3. Episode 2

Damon's Night

Episode 2

I needed to feast. Tomorrow night is the comet. My plan would be in motion soon. I need all the strength I can get in the coming days. I must be strong for her. Who knows how weak she will be when I get her out of that tomb. I will take care of her until she is strong and back to her sexy self.

I left the grill and headed out into the woods. Knowing there is always a tasty morsel around if you look for it. I see an owl in the distance. Be careful little woodland creatures, Stefan is near, I think to myself with a smirk.

I can smell their arousal from here as I approach the campsite. The sounds of heavy petting coming from inside the small tent. I step loudly on a branch.

The female voice call out, "Hey. Did you hear that?"

"Hear what?" answers the male, breaking from their kiss.

"I heard thunder." Thunder? I broke a branch? Human hearing is ridiculous.

"There's no thunder."

"Are you sure? Because if it rains, then we won't be able to see the comet." Don't they know it's a day too early for the comet. Learn how to read a star chart.

"It's not going to rain. Listen, I…got you a little something. It's back in the car. Don't you move," he says as he unzips and leaves the tent.

"Stay dry."

"It's not gonna rain," he calls back to her.

As he approaches the car, I grab him silently and tear his throat out. Enjoying the feel of his warm liquid pouring down my throat. This is for you Katherine, I think to myself. After drinking a good amount of his blood, I decide to have some fun. So, she thinks it might rain, I'll give her rain. I toss the man's body up in the air as if it was as light as a pillow. The body is hanging on the branch right above the tent. His blood slowly starts to drip down onto the tent.

Drip. Drip. Drip.

"I knew it!" The girl exits the tent. "I told you it was gonna rain!" She starts to look around after feeling no rain. I know she can hear the dripping sound. She slowly turns and looks up.

She lets out a giant scream as she runs toward her car. I laugh as I see her struggle to open the locked vehicle.

"Open! No! Please!"

Just for kicks I hit the unlock button on the man's keys. The car beeps open. The girl is looking around nervously, trying to figure out where I am. I drop on her from above just as she lets out another terrified scream.

Day of the comet, the boarding house

Stefan's at school. Probably making googley eyes at Elena. I roll my own eyes at the thought. I pour a glass of bourbon. Tonight can't come soon enough.

I hear her approach. She's coming here? Are her and Stefan that close already? Argh… I didn't even vacuum the carpets today.

She goes to knock but the door is open. Damn it. Now I can't even pretend I'm not home. Are you scared of this girl, Salvatore? Well, if she's here, I might as well have some fun.

Elena enters the house quietly. "Stefan? Stefan?"

My crow enters the house behind her. Elena quickly turns around and I'm right behind her. She's so close. I haven't been this close to her since that first night. I cock my head to the side and look at her.

"I…I'm sorry for barging in. The door was…open." As she looks at the door she can see it's firmly shut behind her. She has a puzzled look on her face. Good. Start to question reality.

"You must be Elena. I'm Damon, Stefan's brother."

Elena looks at him strangely, "He didn't tell me he had a brother."

"Well, Stefan's not one to brag." I flash my cockeyed smile. "Please, come. I'm sure Stefan will be along any second." I lead her into the parlor.

"Wow. This is your living room?" She gazes around looking far too impressed.

"Living room, parlor, Sotheby's auction. It's a little kitschy for my taste."

I look sideways at Elena, breathing her scent in. "I see why my brother's so smitten." She smiles back at me. "It's about time. For a while there, I never thought he'd get over the last one. Nearly destroyed him." I see the doubt I just planted in her eyes. Good. Maybe she will stay away from him.

"The last one?"

"Yeah, Katherine, his girlfriend?" I feel a foul taste in my mouth as I combine those words in reference to Stefan. Katherine is mine, never his. "Oh, you two haven't had the awkward exes conversation yet."

"Nope."

"Oops. Well, I'm sure it will come up now. Or maybe he didn't want to tell you because he didn't want you to think he was on the rebound. We all know how those relationships end."

Elena looks at me questioningly, "You say that like every relationship is doomed to end."

Maybe not everyone, not Katherine and I. You on the other hand will die, possibly by my brothers own hand. The thought of this soundly makes me angry.

"I'm a fatalist." I hear him come in, watching us closely. "Hello, Stefan."

"Elena. I didn't know you were coming over," Stefan says in his most deadpan voice. Way to put some feeling out there bro.

Elena turns to him, smiles, "I know, I should have called, I just…" I can tell Elena is taken aback from the way that Stefan doesn't even look at her.

"Oh, don't be silly. You're welcome any time. Isn't she Stefan?" Stefan doesn't take his eyes off of me. I feel the hatred emanating strong. Hmm…I'm not even going to have to try to come between these two. Silly Stefan will ruin this all on his own. Brood away little brother. "You know, I should break out the family photo albums or some home movies. But..." turning to Elena and smiling, "I have to warn you. He wasn't always such a looker." I wink to her, causing her to smile back.

Deadpan Stefan responds, "Thank you for stopping by Elena. Nice to see you."

Elena, who notices the tension from Stefan as she looks around. "Yeah, I should probably go." She turns to me, "It was nice to meet you, Damon."

I grab her hand and kiss it, "Great meeting you, too, Elena."

I can see Elena trying to leave, as Stefan stands in her way awkwardly staring at me. I just smile back in a friendly manner.

"Stefan….Stefan?" Elena calls, trying to get his attention so she can pass.

Without acknowledging her he simply steps to the side. I can see in her expression that she's not quite sure what just happened. As I watch her leave, I turn back to Stefan. "Great gal. Whoo. She's got spunk. You, on the other hand, look pooped." I walk over to the bar to grab a drink. "Did you over-exert yourself today? Let me guess… hospital?"

"Someone had to clean up your mess."

I smile at his answer. "Well, were you successful? Did the powers of persuasion work? Remember, if you don't feed properly, none of those little tricks work right." I grin at him as I down my drink.

Stefan looks at me bitterly, "How long was Elena here?"

I smirk back at him, enjoying the feel of rubbing this in his face. "Were you worried, Stefan? Scared we may be doomed to repeat the past? Isn't that why you play your little game, 'I'm a high school human'?" Let him have Elena. She won't want him anyways. Katherine is my goal. Elena will keep him nice and distracted.

"I'm not playing any game."

"Of course you are." I get right next to Stefan and whisper in his ear, "We both know the closest you'll ever get to humanity is when you rip it open and _feed_ on it."

Stefan flashes me a look of disgust and moves away. "What kind of game are you playing, Damon?"

"Guess you'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" With that I flash him one more grin and walk out the door. Leave him guessing as to my plan. It all starts tonight.

Mystic Falls Town Square

I told myself I was going to get a drink and wait. I can't help but follow her. She's trying so hard to be happy, I know she isn't. She's hanging out with that Bonnie girl again, handing out programs for tonight's comet. Hmm.. Maybe I should let the town know what this comet will really bring. Might give them another reason to celebrate.

Oh, god. They're talking about my brother. Really? Still? My anger grows as I hear them talk. Barbie just noticed me. Crap. I'm too pissed to see her now. Better make myself scarce. Plus, it will leave her wanting more.

Mystic Grill

Finally…a drink. I'm sitting at the bar enjoying my bourbon when little miss high as a kite comes over. Giant bandage still on her neck. I really did a number on her.

"I know you."

"Well, that's unfortunate." Looks like Stefan's bunny mix just doesn't have the juju.

She starts walking up to me, "Um…I don't know how, but…your face." I flash a grin at her. She really would be kind of cute if she didn't have that constant drug haze going on. A flash of fear enters her eyes, she starts to back away. "Excuse me. Sorry."

I see her head off to the bathroom. Maybe I can have some fun tonight while I wait. I silently sneak into the bathroom behind her. She's popping more pills. Man, I might regret this. She looks up and sees me just as I attack her from behind.

She faints before I can do any real damage. That's good. I really didn't need to secondary high tonight. I pick her up over my shoulder and whisk her up to the roof faster than anyone can see. Now to wait for Stefan.

It takes about 15 minutes for her to come to. Too much drugs sweetheart. Seems like she woke up just in time though. I can hear Stefan below speaking with High-as-a-Kite's brother.

"Hey, I saw you at the hospital yesterday." The brother asks with accusation in his voice. How sweet. Quarterback thinks he can intimidate my brother.

"Did you?" Stefan asks questioningly.

"What were you doing there?" Oh, Quarterback is smarter than I give him credit for. Stefan's going to blow his cover wide open in this town. All for that silly girl.

"Visiting."

"Visiting? You know, Elena and I, we've know each other a long time. We might not be together right now, but I look out for her. And I'll always look out for her."

I'm bored with this conversation. I start dangling Ms. Druggie off the edge of the roof. She's starting to shriek. I know it's too far away for quarterback to hear, but I know Stefan will come running.

"You really have to stop screaming." She's starting to get on my nerves now.

"No, please, stop. Don't…"

"Shhh…" I whisper into her ear. "I got you."

"Excuse me," Stefan says to quarterback and I can see him heading my way. It's about time.

"No! No!"

"Shh, I'm not gonna drop you."

Stefan leaps onto the roof, a little rough, but not bad. "Not bad. Have you been eating bunnies?" Hippity-Hop, Stefan.

"Let her go."

"Shh. Really?" I smile at him. "Ok." I pull her right to the edge of the roof. She starts to wobble.

"No!" she screams.

"No, No, No!" Stefan starts yelling too. Does he even know this girl. Get a grip. I throw her on the ground near Stefan.

"Ugh! Relax."

"What's happening?" She starts to panic.

I slyly say, "I don't need her to be dead, but…you might." Stefan looks inquiringly at me. I turn to Druggykins, "What attacked you last night?"

"I don't know. An animal." Wow, that was a weak compulsion. Even she doesn't believe that.

"Are you sure about that? Think. Think about it. Think really hard." I kneel down next to her. "What attacked you?"

A clarity comes to her eyes out of her haze, "A vampire." She says with absolute certainty.

"Who did this to you?"

"You did!" she screams back at me.

"Wrong!"

"Don't," calls Stefan.

"It was Stefan," I say to her calmly.

"Don't," Stefan's voice starts to panic.

"Come here." I grab her and look her right in the eyes. "Stefan Salvatore did this to you."

"Stefan Salvatore did this to me," she repeats, in almost the same haze that she says everything.

"He is a vampire. A vicious, murderous monster."

"Please, Damon. Please don't do this," wow, he's really freaking out now.

I look over at him, "If you couldn't fix it before, I don't know what you can do now." I tear the bandage off of her neck and toss her at Stefan. Her open wound is right next to Stefan's mouth. I see him struggling with the bloodlust. Oh, little bro, why did you never learn control?

"Aah!" the girl screams in his arms.

Fed up with his indecision, "Ugh! Your choice of lifestyle has made you weak. A couple of vampire parlor tricks is nothing compared to the power than you could have, that you now need. But you can change that." Katherine and Elena are gone from my mind. All I can think of is my brother. Choose to be in the battle with me brother. Choose to walk this path that you have forced upon both of us. "Human blood can give you that."

Stefan tosses her to the ground. The brat is yelling again. I should have compelled her to be quiet.

"You have two choices. You can feed and make her forget. Or you can let her run, screaming "vampire" through the town square."

"Is that what this is about? You want to expose me?"

Where has he been? Doesn't he see that I'm trying to help him? "No! I want you to remember who you are!" What you are.

"Why? So what, so I'll feed? So I'll kill? So I'll remember what it's like to be brothers again? You know what, let her go. Let her tell everyone that vampires have returned to Mystic Falls. Let them chain me up, and let them drive a stake through my heart, because at least I'll be free of you."

"Huh. Huh." I shake my head. Buzz-kill-Bob is at it again. "Wow." You chose this life for us, not me. "Come here, sweetheart."

"No!"

"It's ok." I pull the girl to me and whisper into her ear, removing my compulsion and making sure she knows it was an animal that attacked her. She'll remember nothing of this night. Her manner relaxes as she starts to enjoy her high again.

"What happened? Where am I? Oh, I ripped my stitches open. Ugh…"

Stefan doesn't come any closer, his bloodlust is still lingering in his eyes, "You okay?

"I took some pills, man. I'm good." She gets up and heads off of the roof.

"It's good to be home. Think I might stay a while. This town could use a bit of a wake-up call, don't you think?" I flash my grin.

"What are you up to, Damon?" Wow. This boy knows one emotion, and its brooding. Maybe he should talk to Zoolander and help be his back up for Blue Steel.

"That's for me to know and for you to…dot dot dot. Give Elena my best." With that I leap from the roof.

I head back to the grill, looking for a bite. Barbie is just leaving. I think she'll do today. She's in a little yellow dress with big black boots. They don't even match. Oh I hate fads. She drops her keys. I use that to get right behind her.

"Oh…Whoa." She's shocked but obviously happy to see me.

"Sorry. Didn't mean to scare you." Ok, maybe I did.

"Not, it's fine. Um…I was hoping I'd see you again." Cute, she's trying to seduce me.

"I know." I respond with my grin. God, I won't even need compulsion with this girl. She's already eating out of my hand. I can't wait to eat out of her neck.

"Cocky much?"

"Very much." With that I get into her car with her and she starts to drive back to her place.

"I can't believe I'm seeing you again. No one believed me when I said how sexy you were. I can't wait to tell everyone tomorrow…" Ok, compulsion is needed. I quickly make her quiet as I'm not sure I could deal with her mile a minute talking. She was really nervous so I wouldn't be surprised if this was even more intense than normal. No wonder the other boys didn't want to go for her. I mean between her and Elena, Elena wins before the contest starts. Even that other girl seems to have a little maturity behind her.

We get to her house. Crap. I'm going to have to let her speak if she's going to let me inside.

"Damon, will you come in?" I compel her to say. Thank god it's not the full onslaught of her diatribe. She takes me to her bedroom and I quickly start to remove her clothing. She is built like a Barbie isn't she. This is obviously not her first time and seems to being handling herself just fine. She starts tearing off my clothes as well.

I start kissing down her stomach as she starts making the most delightful moaning sounds. I can't wait, I'm too hungry. I release my fangs and bite into her neck. Her screams of shock are quickly replaced by her moans of pleasure.

See brother, there is more than one way to feed.


	4. Episode 3

Sorry it's been so long since I've updated this story! I've been busy with my other two stories. Check them out! Enjoy and of course review! Thanks!

* * *

Damon's Night

Episode 3

That brown hair, large doe eyes, and full lips. She looks at me as she starts kissing me passionately. Oh, how I've missed this. I move lower and start kissing her jawline moving to her throat. She smells so good. I can't wait to feel us become one. I know she wants me as much as I want her. Her fingers dig into my hair and pull hard, as I go lower still. I gaze down on her perfect breasts and reach out to touch them.

"Oh, Damon…" she moans.

I start to come undone by the sound of her cry.

What was that? I hear a noise in the room. Damn it. Way to ruin a perfect dream. I squeeze my eyes closed for a moment hoping to see her large longing eyes curtained by her beautiful, long straight hair. Curly. Damn it. I mean curly hair. Gorgeous cascading curls. Why would I dream of straight hair. Katherine would never go for something so cheap looking.

Frustrated now as I see the little blonde trying to sneak out of her room. Why didn't I compel her? She was a good lay; especially when she was into it. Didn't seem to care too much for the blood play, but hey, it's not for everyone.

I watch her as she slowly grabs for the handle trying to creep it open without me hearing. I move right up behind her silently. She turns back to look back at the bed and I take that opportunity to move right in front of the door.

"Good morning." I call out in a chipper fashion, right next to her ear.

Caroline quickly turns to me and starts backing away. Oh, look how scared she is. How cute.

"Please…Don't!" She back right up into a lamp sitting by the side of the bed. Really, she's going to grab it… I try not to roll my eyes at her too much.

"Don't do that." I chastise her very deadpan. She picks up the lamp and smacks me right across the face with it. I almost laugh at how futile her effort is. Well, at least she has some form of self-preservation. The little blonde girl throws the lamp on the ground. Yes, because it's a bad lamp for not hurting me. She better keep it down, I'm not ready to be discovered just yet.

I watch as she leaps on to the bed and to the other side. You know, because a bed between us will stop me…

"Ah, ah, ah, ah," I call as she picks up the alarm clock.

"No no!"

I easily dodge as she throws it at me. What a waste of good electronics. She runs again to the door. I quickly grab her and toss her onto the bed. She does look cute in the small nighty. The red lining really accents her breasts. Sure, they're not as full as I would like, but they'll do for a pinch.

"Get away from me! No!" she screams as she throws a pillow at me. That's it! She's found the secret weapon against all vampires, feather pillow!

"This could have gone a completely different way." Wait, this was her pillow. I briefly press my face into the smell of the drying blood on the pillow, left over from last night's bite. My veins pop out and all I can feel is the need to feed. Well, this little one will have to be late for her classes today. I'm ready for some more fun.

* * *

later that day

I'm pleasantly full on blood. Messing with blonde has been fun, but she doesn't completely satisfy my itch.

"When will you see Elena next?"

"Crap, I'm supposed to be running practice right now! I'm going to be late!" Caroline calls in a slightly panicked voice. "Elena should be there, she's missed too many practices this summer, she can't miss anymore."

"What kind of practice?" I ask as I start to imagine the possibilities. Swimming, running, sliding into second base…

"Cheerleading, I'm the captain. Well, it would have been Elena, but what with her parent's dying in all, she couldn't keep up with the team. She pretty much stopped doing a lot of things after they died."

"Cheerleading." I picture that short skirt over those long legs. Practicing kicks. This I have to see. "Well, we can't have you be too late to practice now can we. Carline gets up and starts dressing, pulling her hair into a ponytail. The neck wound may be a bit too much. I really don't want to risk feeding her my blood, who knows what crazy things this little idiot could get into in the next 24 hours.

"Caroline, I want you to wear this scarf around your neck, and do not take it off unless I say you can," looking into her eyes and compelling as I say this.

"Oh, Damon! It's so pretty! Where did you get it? Elena and Bonnie will be so jealous! Oh my God, you have to drive me to practice so I can show off! I'm so excited!" Caroline is practically jumping up and down at this point.

"Well of course I'll drive you to practice," It will give me a chance to see Elena. To make the car ride bearable, I compel Blondie to keep quiet for the drive.

We climb into my baby, a classic 1969 Chevy Camaro, in light blue. As I turn the key the baby roars to life. God I love this car. It's a quick drive over to the school, as we pull up I can see the cheerleaders waiting for Caroline. There she is, sitting on the grass, those long legs shining next to that green grass. Katherine would never wear something so revealing. It's cheap really. Leaves nothing to the imagination. Just as I think that my mind starts to imagine all the wonderful ways I could move her body. She must be flexible.

"Oh, my God. That must be the mystery guy from the grill." I hear the girl next to Elena call.

"That's no mystery guy," Elena says. At that moment Caroline leans into kiss me goodbye. I give her a short but nice kiss on her lips. Playing it up a little bit for my audience.

"That's Damon Salvatore." I love the way she says my name. Just a bit of malice and so much longing.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan?!" The girl I assume is Bonnie asks.

Caroline gets out and slams the car door shut. I wince from the sound. Damn it. Don't hurt the baby. She sashays off like she's the hottest stuff in town. It does look like she has me, might as well let her soak it up a bit.

"I got the other brother," She calls to Elena. "Hope you don't mind. Sorry I'm late, girls. I, uh, was busy." All the girls on the squad turn to look my direction. I can't help but smile a bit. "All right, let's start with the double pike herkey hurdler, what do you say?"

Elena stares at me. She has an unhappy look on her face. She just doesn't seem that in to this cheerleading thing. She's just not the crazy bundle of too much energy that little Blondie is. I smile and wink at Elena as I pull away, heading back to the boarding house.

* * *

Later that day, at the boarding house

I'm in Stefan's room. Digging through his diaries to see if he knows anything; anything about Katherine or Elena. For the most part it's just a bunch of bullshit. _Oh, why am I so evil? Even the forest animals hate me._ Well, here's a hint, quit eating their friends. Oh, great. He's home. Well, I guess I'm caught red handed…so to speak.

"How were tryouts? Did you make the team?" I call to him nonchalantly, while flipping through one of his diaries. "Very Emerson, the way you reveal your soul with so many…adjectives." With that Stefan tears the diary out of my hands.

"What are you doing here?" Here? In your room, in this town?. So many answers to that question.

"I've come to apologize. I've been going some thinking, some soul searching, and…I want us to start over. We need to put the past behind us. You're my little brother, and if you want to live a normal, happy human life, then I want that for you. Maybe I can do it, too. That I can learn to be a non-living living person. Maybe there's hope for both of us." I burst out laughing. I can't hold this. It's such a joke! I pat him on the back as I go to leave.

"You know, it doesn't have to be this way, Damon." Stefan says back to me, looking defeated after my joke at him.

"Of course it doesn't. I saw Elena today, BTW. That means "by the way." She was at cheerleading practice. She looked so perky in her little short shorts." God she did look good in those shorts. I see the look on Stefan's face and I smile. "Just... simmer down, I didn't even go near her. I've got my own cheerleader now. Ooh, that reminds me... I gotta run. I have a date. Sweaty palms." I rub my hands together in anticipation. "Wish me luck." With that I take my leave to go find a cute blonde cheerleader, all my own.

* * *

later that evening, in front of the Gilbert house.

I compelled Caroline into believing this was all here idea. We stopped by a grocery store and picked up a red velvet cake. Oh, I love a little cake. Now to get the invite into her house, then watch Stefan squirm. I don't really care about Elena; I just care about making Stefan think I care. I've got to keep him off my trail. I still haven't found a way to get into the Lockwood house yet, but Founders Day events are just around the corner. Soon I'll be out of this town. I stop and adjust the scarf on Caroline's neck, making sure it covers the bites from earlier. It's too bad she talks so much. She really is good in the sack. A nice distraction. We head up to the front door and ring the bell.

Elena opens it. God she looks beautiful in anything. She seems surprised to see us here. Maybe Caroline and Elena aren't as good of friends as I thought.

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert." Caroline says in her insanely perky voice.

"Oh." Elena says.

"Hope you don't mind." I say, gentlemanly. Elena smiles and steps aside letting Caroline enter. I look to Elena, waiting for her to say the words to let me in. When little mister bunny blood comes and blocks the door.

"What are you doing here?" Oh, he is worried…I love it.

"Waiting for Elena to invite me in." I smile at the gracious host.

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena starts.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh... he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" Oh, he's panicking. How wonderful.

"Get in here." Caroline calls to me. Sorry Barbie, your invite won't help here.

"We're just... finishing up." This really is entertaining watching him squirm. He's so flustered.

"It's fine. Just come on in." Ding. Ding. Ding! And she says the magic words! I smile smugly at Stefan and I walk into the house. I take a few steps in, admiring her humble abode. Simple but classy. I like it.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena." I call to her, glancing back seeing the look she was just shooting Stefan. Stefan looks furious!

"Thank you." Elena replies.

Elena takes the cake into the kitchen to cut some slices. She better hope she doesn't cut herself. Baby Bro's restraint isn't that strong. We all sit in down in the Gilbert living room and Caroline starts talking a mile a minute at anyone who will listen to her. I mostly just sit back and let her drone one. Caroline is practically sitting in my lap, her hand on my leg. I softly trace circles on her back. Not really paying attention to anything. Elena comes back into the room with a tray of plates and some coffee. I gladly take a piece and indulge. Now that Elena's back, I see her eyeing Caroline and me, inquiringly. I guess she's wondering just how close we've gotten in the last day. Hmm…I'd say I laid the compulsion on Caroline a little strong, but really, it's all her. She really does like to mark her territory.

"I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Caroline says to Stefan.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it." Like blood brother. Go and get it. I can't help but notice the way that Elena and Stefan are sitting next to each other. Close, but not too close. Awe… They probably haven't done anything but kiss yet. Poor girl. Maybe I can help her with that.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines. " Caroline says to Elena, who looks slightly shocked by her friends frankness. I wonder if this is what is meant by the term "frienemies?"

"I'll work with her. She'll get it." The Bennett witch reassures Elena. Hmm…I almost forgot she was here. I really should get to know her a little better. Never know when you might need a witch.

"I guess we can put her in the back." Caroline says, droning on.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena." The frown she's been holding during this conversation turns to a sly smile at me. I do like this girl.

"Oh, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun. And I say that with complete sensitivity." Wow, Barbie, way to be blunt. Well, at least I know if I ever need someone to stab someone in the back, you're my girl.

I decide to reassure Elena, seeing the look of pain on her face at the memory. Never waste a chance to get in someone's good graces, or pants. "I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. In fact, Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die."

Stefan cuts me off, "We don't need to get into that right now, Damon."

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Oh, Stefan. The cats out of the bag…

The rest of the conversation is a little strained at that point, and Elena gathers up all of the dishes to take into the kitchen. I listen to the continuous prattle coming out of Caroline's mouth, when I notice a glass left out. I grab it and head into the kitchen.

"One more." I call to Elena as I enter.

"Oh, thank you." She reaches for the glass, I hand it to her but let go just a second too quick, it drops quickly to the ground but I catch it just before it hits.

Elena laughs at my reflexes. "Nice save." She says, smiling at me.

"I like you. You know how to laugh. And you make Stefan smile, which is something I haven't seen in a very long time." That's true. He hasn't smiled in forever. He's much too brooding.

"Earlier, did you mean... Katherine?"

"Mm-hmm." I respond, grabbing the plate from her and helping her load the dishwasher.

"How did she die?"

"In a fire. Tragic fire."

"Recently?"

"It seems like it was yesterday." It does seem like yesterday and yet it also seems so long ago. Damn the Lockwoods…

"What was she like?" It's an innocent question, but also a dangerous one.

"She was beautiful. A lot like you in that department." Or exactly like you as the case may be. "She was also very complicated and selfish and at times not very kind, but very sexy and seductive." And fantastic in the sack.

"So which one of you dated her first?" Wow. She is an observant one. Miss Gilbert, is there more to you than meets the eye?

"Nicely deduced. Ask Stefan. I'm sure his answer differs from mine." Closing up the dishwasher, I head over to help her fold the placemats from earlier. "I'd quit cheerleading if I were you."

"Why do you say that?" she asks.

"Oh, I saw you at practice. You looked miserable."

"You saw that?" she looks at me, wonderingly.

"Am I wrong?"

"I used to love it. It was fun. Things are different this year. Everything that used to matter doesn't anymore." She seems so sad at this. She needs some fun in her life.

"So don't let it. Quit, move on. Problem solved. Ta-da." Don't stress out about the small things, I think. Be free.

She chuckles at me. "Some things could matter again."

"Maybe. But... seems a little unrealistic to me."

She pauses as this and looks at me. A look of care and concern in her eyes. "I'm sorry. About Katherine. You lost her, too."

I'm frozen. In 145 years, no one has ever said that to me. No one has cared about my loss. Who is this girl? She doesn't know me, why would she care about my feelings? In that instant, everything about her and Katherine that was alike, are now different. Katherine would never have said that. How is this young girls heart so big?

My thoughts are interrupted as Bonnie walks in.

"Hey. Need some help?"

Elena laughs at the interruption, and I'm relieved as well, who knew there was so much tension in this room? " Sure, why not?"

We continue to fold the placemats, (how many of these does this girl have?) and I can hear Caroline in the other room doing exactly what I wanted, planting doubt in Stefan's mind. Crap, he's going to take

" What are you two kids talking about?" I say as I enter the living room.

"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan coolly responds. I sit on the arm of the chair Caroline's sitting in. I lean to speak in her ear.

"Hmm. Hey, you know, um, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" I ask sweetly.

"Does it look like I do dishes?" She smiles and turns back to Stefan.

"For me?"

"Hmm... I don't think so." Really? My charms do nothing for her. This girl really is used to being treated like a princess. I thought her mom was a cop, do they have servants at home? I guess I'll have to do this the hard way. "Go see if Elena needs help in the kitchen." I look at her, compelling her.

"You know what? I'm gonna go see if Elena needs some help in the kitchen." She says perkily, and heads out.

"Great." I smile and watch her ass as she heads out. I'm going to have fun with that tonight. She needs to know better than to talk back to me.

"They are people, Damon. She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to." So high and mighty, Mr. Bunny killer.

"Sure she does. They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking." I say smugly.

"All right, you've had your fun. You used Caroline, you got to meet Elena, good for you. Now it's time for you to go." He thinks me leaving now will protect Elena? Oh, after tonight, she's mine whenever I want. Stefan's bunny diet does not give him enough power to beat me.

"That's not a problem. Because... I've been invited in, and I'll come back tomorrow night and the following night and I'll do with your little cheerleader whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal to me." With that I smile and get up to go gather Caroline to leave for my own extracurricular activities.

* * *

Later that night

Well, I've had my fill of Caroline. I think I'm about done with her. I thoroughly tortured her after tonight, but of course we had fun, too. She's literally eating out of my hand. But I have something more on my mind. Elena.

I'm in the tree outside her bedroom. Watching her sleep. I haven't done this in a while, but I want to try. I concentrate as I enter her dream.

Oh, god…she's dreaming of Stefan.

"Tonight wasn't so bad. I had fun." She says to her dream Stefan.

"Hmm. That makes one of us." Wow, she even dreams of him being broody.

"Come on. Your brother isn't as bad as you make him out to be..." Oh…Well now, looks like she liked me too.

And now they're kissing. Gross. Well, two can play at this game.

Stefan goes into kiss her. Elena starts kissing back, well; she is a little sex kitten isn't she? She pushes Stefan to the bed and starts really going at it. Elena pulls off her shirt revealing the cutest white bra. Does she really have that bra? It fits her so perfectly. As Stefan goes to remove his shirt, I make her dream change. It's me now. Oh, Elena, dreaming of me so soon? What would Stefan say? Dream Elena lets out a blood curdling scream and makes up. Hmm…I didn't expect that. Well, I'll just have to work on that. With that I head back home for a much needed bourbon and some rest.

* * *

The next day, at the school

Football games, Stefan's made the big team. Rah, Rah, go team! I spy Elena by her car. Hmm. Not in uniform. I half expected her to stay on the team so she wouldn't disappoint her friends. Did she actually listen to what I was saying?

Elena turns and sees me standing right behind her, she is very startled. Maybe I was a bit too close, personal space and all. Oh, well.

"You scared me. What are you doing here?"

I turn and look around, then loudly whisper to Elena, "I'm hiding from Caroline."

"And why is that?" She loudly whispers back, playing along.

"I needed a break. She talks more than I can listen." Ain't that the truth.

"That could be a sign."

"Well, she's awfully young." And immature…but oddly hot.

"Not much younger than you are." Elena seems hurt by the young comment.

"I don't see it going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think she'd drive me crazy." I say back to Elena with a smirk.

"Caroline does have some really annoying traits, but we've been friends since the first grade and that means something to me." Ah, so there is the loyal friend. I had been wondering about their connection. Caroline tends to be a bit of a bitch, so I wasn't sure. Time to back off the anti-Caroline route.

I raise me hand up in a sign of surrender. "Duly noted. I'm sorry if I make you uncomfortable. That's not my intention."

"Yes, it is. Otherwise you wouldn't put an alternate meaning behind everything you say." She is perceptive. Not that I'm not completely transparent around her.

"You're right. I do have other intentions, but so do you." I say slyly.

"Really?" she looks interested now. Wondering what I'll say next.

"Mm-hmm. I see 'em. You want me." I smile.

"Excuse me?" Oh, she's shocked that I called her out.

"I get to you. You find yourself drawn to me. You think about me even when you don't want to think about me. I bet you even dreamed about me. And right now... You want to kiss me." I compel her as I say the last sentence, moving in for the cure. My kiss is stopped by her slapping me as hard as she can.

"What the hell? I don't know what game you're trying to play with Stefan here, but I don't want to be part of it. And I don't know what happened in the past, but let's get one thing straight... I am not Katherine." Elena says as she walks back to the game.

Wow. She does have some fire. I watch her as she walks away, rubbing my jaw where her hand hit.

I see Stefan walking closer, talking to one of the other players, I listen as he openly accepts Stefan as part of the team. How sweet. When the boy walks away I start clapping for Stephan.

"Isn't that nice? Stefan joins a team, makes a friend. It's all so, "rah, rah, go team, yeah!" My best impersonation of Caroline.

"Not tonight. I'm done with you." Stefan turns and to walk away.

I stop him, "Nice trick with Elena. Let me guess... vervain in the necklace? I admit, I was a bit surprised. It's been a while since anyone could resist my compulsion. Where'd you get it?" Giving out vervain to humans? Way to get us caught little bro.

"Does it matter?" Of course it matters…I can't have people in this town being un-compellable.

"Guess I could just seduce her the old-fashioned way. Or I could just... eat her." I wouldn't really do that. Maybe just a taste. I bet she's yummy.

"No. You're not gonna hurt her, Damon." He seems awful sure of himself.

"No?" What's his plan?

"Because deep down inside, there is a part of you that feels for her. I was worried that you had no humanity left inside of you, that you may have actually become the monster that you pretend to be." He thinks he knows me so well, huh. I'm going to have to change that. Humanity is making him weak.

"Who's pretending?" I respond, smugly.

"Then kill me." Stefan dares.

"Well, I'm... I'm tempted." I reply flippantly.

"No, you're not. You've had lifetimes to do it, and yet, here I am. I'm still alive. And there you are. You're still haunting me. After 145 years. Katherine is dead. And you hate me because you loved her, and you torture me because you still do. And that, my brother, is your humanity." Oh, he's got my blood boiling now.

I'm about to strike out when someone calls out: " Salvatore! What the hell? We've got a game to play!"

Must be his coach. Well, I'll show him. "If that's my humanity... then what's this?" I run over and tear into the man's throat, quickly draining him. I'm not delicate about it either, I just tear it out. Dropping him to the ground. Still covered in blood I turn back to Stefan, "Anyone, anytime, any place." And with that I leave Stefan to try to clean up the mess.

* * *

That night, Gilbert house

Stefan thinks he knows me so well… I'll get Katherine back. Katherine and I will gorge ourselves on this town and leave terror in our wake. And yet, here I am, again sitting on this tree, watching Elena sleep. I try to brush it off that it's only because she looks like Katherine, but there is something more. Something about this girl makes me want to feel. She is so strong and loyal. There is something about her…

I notice that her window is open, and I take that opportunity to sneak in. I just stand there by her bed, watching her sleep. She looks so peaceful, which is remarkable after today's events. How would she feel if she knew about the world around her, the world so close to her? Would she still want Stefan? Would she want me?

I sigh as I watch her. Slowly, ever so carefully, I reach out and stroke her cheek. She's so soft. So kind. I can't help but want her.


End file.
